jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Hobgobbler
Hobgobbler (ang. Hobgobbler) — gatunek smoka, przedstawiciel klas tajemniczej oraz ognistejRichard Ashley Hamilton na Twitterze, pojawiający się w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 3. Wygląd Smok ten jest wielkości Straszliwca Straszliwego. Ma okrągły, wyporny tułów, porastające grzbiet i głowę kolce, pojedynczy róg nosowy oraz paszczę, która stanowi sporą część całego ciała. Jego głowa, grzbiet, ogon i kończyny mają fioletową barwę, zaś spód tułowia jest żółty. Dość duże w stosunku do reszty ciała skrzydła pozwalają Hobgobblerom latać. Smok ma także duże pomarańczowe oczy, które zdają się świecić w ciemności. Siedlisko i dieta Naturalne siedlisko Hobgobblerów jest nieznane. Jeden z nich został uratowany z rąk smoczych łowców, później pokaźne stadko ujawniało się regularnie na Nowym Berk. Po wojnie z Lordami Wojny oraz Grimmelem Gnębicielem przeniosły się wraz z innymi smokami do Ukrytego Świata. Według gry DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk osobniki tego gatunku zamieszkują Dribble Peninsula. Smoki te są w stanie pożreć wszystko, od ryb po drewno. Gustują także w zupach przyrządzanych przez ludzi. Ich imię w tłumaczeniu z angielskiego (słowo gobbler oznacza żarłoka) sugeruje nieposkromiony apetyt. Zachowanie i tresura Choć czasem można spotkać samotnego osobnika, są to zwierzęta stadne. Polują i walczą wielkimi grupami, zwykle prezentując nieprzyjacielowi jednego osobnika, zaś resztą stada ukrywając się w pobliżu. W mgnieniu oka potrafią się pojawić bądź zniknąć, pojedynczo czy stadem. Dużo czasu spędzają jedząc, a pożreć są w stanie wszystko. Gdy nie atakują, siedzą w miejscu, niemal nieruchomo, oblizując swoje gałki oczne i śliniąc się. Wydaje się, że stadu Hobgobblerów przewodzi samiec alfa, który określonymi sygnałami (m.in. uniesieniem i rozłożeniem skrzydeł) daje sygnał do ataku, samemu pozostając w tyle i nie angażując się w walkę. Nieznana jest metoda tresury tych smoków. Wydają się one jednak same przywiązywać do ludzi i w razie potrzeby im pomagają. Moce i umiejętności Ślina Podobnie jak u Koszmarów Ponocników i innych smoków z ognistej klasy, ślina Hobgobblerów jest łatwopalna. Oprócz tego smoki pokrywają czasem nią swoje ciało, aby przecisnąć się przez ciasne przestrzenie. Szał głodowy thumb|Hobgobblery pożerają statek [[Lordowie Wojny|Lordów Wojny]]Hobgobblery czasem wpadają w szał głodowy - gdy dopadnie je głód, całym stadem błyskawicznie pożerają wszystko, co znajduje się na ich drodze, na przykład drewno. Zachowaniem tym przypominają piranie. Zacisk szczęk Smoki te mają bardzo silne szczęki - gdy złapią coś zębami, bardzo trudno jest je oderwać. Etapy rozwoju Hobgobbler Egg.png|Jajo Hobgobbler Hatchling.png|Pisklę Hobgobbler.png|Dorosły osobnik Hobgobbler Titan — NBG.png|Tytan Jajo Jajo Hobgobblera jest wielkości standardowego smoczego jaja. Ma owalny, dość regularny kształt, a faktura skorupy przypomina nieco smocze łuski. Jajo ma bordową barwę z czarno-fioletowymi wzorami. Pisklę Pisklę Hobgobblera poza wielkością niewiele różni się od dorosłego osobnika. Młody smok ma jeszcze nie w pełni wykształcony róg nosowy oraz kolce na grzbiecie, a jego ubarwienie wydaje się nieco jaśniejsze niż u wyrośniętego zwierzęcia. Tytan Tytaniczny Hobgobbler zmienia przede wszystkim barwę - z ciepłej, różowofioletowej, na zimny odcień fioletu. Mające wcześniej ten kolor róg nosowy oraz wzory na ciele stają się intensywnie jasnoniebieskie. Także barwa podbrzusza zmienia się na chłodniejszą, żółtozieloną. Ponadto kolce i róg nosowy smoka ulegają nieznacznemu powiększeniu i zaostrzeniu. Słabości Pojawienie się ''Jak wytresować smoka 3 thumbJeden z przedstawicieli gatunku zostaje uratowany podczas misji Jeźdźców Smoków i zabrany na Berk, gdzie bada go Valka. Ten sam smok później wielokrotnie nawiedza Pyskacza Gbura, między innymi pływając w kotle zupy w Twierdzy czy po prostu pojawiając się w różnych miejscach obozu na Nowym Berk. Pewnej nocy ujawnia się czuwająca pośród drzew reszta stada Hobgobblerów. Stado to w ostatecznej bitwie z Lordami Wojny staje w obronie Pyskacza, zżerając drewniany pokład statku i płosząc tym samym jednego z wojowników. Znani przedstawiciele Z filmów i serialu *Hobgobbler uratowany przez Jeźdźców *Stadko Hobgobblerów żyjące na Nowym Berk W grach DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk School of Dragons Hobgobbler pojawił się wraz z aktualizacją 1 sierpnia 2019 roku. Jego jajo kosztuje 1100 gemów. Specjalnego osobnika tego gatunku można też zdobyć, wykonując jedną z misji z rozszerzenia ''Curse of the Hobgobbler. ''DreamWorks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders'' Eir Stormheart złapał kilka Hobgobblerów i zatruł je mikstrurą sporządzoną z Paszczona i smoczej winorośli. Scribbler natknął się na kilka z nich i uwolnił je. Hobgobblery pomogły mu później podczas walki, ilekroć je wezwał. Ciekawostki *thumb|Hobgobbler na [[karty Śledzika|kartach Śledzika]]Według Urban Dictionary, Hob Gobbler to żyjący w Appalachach demon przynoszący pecha. Przybiera on postać indyka i czasami spełnia ludzkie życzenia, znacznie częściej płatając figle tym, którzy próbują go znaleźć. *Według Pyskacza Gbura, napotkanie takiego smoka przynosi nieszczęście. *Jest to drugi gatunek smoka należący do dwóch klas. Pierwszym jest Podwodny Rozpruwacz. *Jest to jeden z dwóch gatunków smoków pojawiających się w serii filmowej, których oczy zdają się świecić w ciemności - drugim z nich jest Biała Furia. *Dean DeBlois opisał smoka jako połączenie żaby ryczącej z buldogiem francuskimAnnecy Film Festival 2018. Przypisy Zobacz też en:Hobgobbler de:Nimmersatt ru:Объедала it:Hob Gobbler fr:Globegobeur Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Tajemnicza klasa Kategoria:Ognista klasa Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk